


Alone

by leiasfate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agony, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Nightmares, Sadness, no happy ending, post 3x11, the necklace, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasfate/pseuds/leiasfate
Summary: Why did she have to keep dreaming about him? He clearly was alive and well.He didn’t love her. And she needed to come to terms with that fact. But he couldn’t get out of her hair, and she was bound to snap.





	Alone

_Destruction. All she saw was ruins, and she was in a place she’d never seen before._

_She walked towards a wrecked warehouse. There was something that was luring her into it._

_Everything was dark as she entered. She only saw figures._

_Suddenly, a dim light was turned on, giving her a clearer vision._

_There was a chained person in there, his head hung low, blood dripping down his head. She noticed there was a pool of blood on the floor._

_She needed to help him. She couldn’t let someone suffer._

_Another person appeared, wearing a hood._

_“Ah, you’re still alive. Start your prayers, boy, because after this is over, you’re going down to whatever’s next.”_

_From the voice and physique, she could tell it was a man. And he hadn’t noticed her, although she was right behind him._

_She needed to find a way to save the person._

_“I’ll start easy. Are you ready to talk?”_

_The chained man didn’t even move, still looking at the floor._

_“Huh. You still think you’ll get out of this, but you won’t if you don’t say what I want. Why are you in the 31st century? What was your connection to Kara Zor-El?”_

_The 31st century? A connection to her? Could the chained man be...?_

_“I’ll...never...tell you”_

_Her breath caught in her throat. Mon-El._

_“Alright, we’ll do it the hard way.” The man got a whiplash out of nowhere, and started hitting Mon-El with it._

_His screams filling the entire room, making her mind go crazy._

_“NO! PLEASE! STOP IT. DON’T HURT HIM” She shouted, but it was like no one heard._

_The man kept whipping, and Mon-El was about to lose consciousness._

_“STOP! DON’T HURT HIM”_

_She still wasn’t heard. She ran forward to stop the man’s arm from hitting again, but her hand was like air._

_Why couldn’t they hear her? Why couldn’t she touch anything?_

_“Ready now?”_

_“I’ll never tell.” Mon-El said, with the little strength he had left._

_“Then I’m done with you. Let’s see how you like bleeding to death.” The man pulled a gun out of his pocket, and pointed it at Mon-El’s stomach._

_“DON’T KILL HIM! PLEASE!”_

_The next thing she heard was the gunshot._

_“NO! NO!”_

_The man left, and she kneeled in front of Mon-El._

_“Mon-El, don’t die, don’t leave me.”_

_She was sure he didn’t even see her, but he still said his last words, like they were for her._

_“I love you, Kara”_

_“NOOOOO! MON-EL! NO!”_

 

“Kara, wake up!”

 

* * *

 

  
Kara woke up drenched in sweat, her breathing erratic.

Her eyes adjusted, and saw a person standing right in front of her.

“Mon-El? What the hell are you doing here? It’s late.” He didn’t need to know about her dream.

“I heard you screaming and I came to see what was happening.”

Damn it. “Well, I’m fine. You can go now. But before you leave, answer this: were you spying on me?”

Because, seriously, how did he happen to hear her screams, among all the noise in National City? He had no right to do that.

“Uh, that is to say... I mean...” He sighed. “I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

“You could’ve just waited until you saw me at the DEO. You didn’t have to stalk me.”

She was fuming. Mon-El really had no respect for her privacy. Or her feelings.

He just waltzed into her personal issues without an invitation.

He ignored her. “You were screaming my name. What was your dream about?”

“It’s none of your business. Now leave.”

“It is my business, since I was involved. Talk to me. Please.”

“I just had a bad dream. That’s it.”

“What happened to me? In that dream?”

“You were tortured. And you died.”

“I’m here.” He tried to reassure her. “Nothing happened.”

“I can see that.”

“Kara, don’t shut yourself off. You need to talk about your feelings.”

“I told you I had a bad dream. There’s nothing else to talk about.”

“When was the last time you slept eight hours? Or even four?”

“I don’t know. I don’t care.”

“That’s not healthy. You need to get some sleep.”

He was starting to irritate her. “I’m Supergirl. I don’t need ‘healthy’.”

“You do. You’re going to start to get weak one day if you keep this going. Tell me, do you ever sleep at all?”

She couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop it. I’m done. You have no right to come here and ask about my health. Why can’t you respect the fact that I’m trying to move on? You just keep throwing your marriage and the ‘I’m not the same person’ speech at my face. Can’t you just let me be, for Rao’s sake?”

He shifted. “Kara, I’m—“

“No! Don’t come at me with ‘I’m sorry’ because if you truly were, you would stay away from me. You are so selfish, you never think about what I might feel. Why don’t you just leave? Your ship seems to work very well.”

She realized she was still in bed, and got up to stand right in front of him.

“Kara, I never meant to hurt you. You’re right, I’m being selfish, I haven’t stopped to consider how you feel when I approach you, but I can’t stop myself. I’ve missed you, and I can’t leave.”

“Why the hell can’t you leave? What is it that is keeping you here?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

She stepped forward. “Great! More secrets and lies. Just keep them coming. You think I haven’t noticed all the holes in the story you told us? I’m not naive, Mon-El. Everything you have said since you got here has been lies. Tell me the truth. You owe me that.”

He looked down to his feet. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Leave. Now.” Her voice was as cold as an iceberg.

“Kara, don’t—“

“I said go.”

He turned around and walked a few steps away, but then changed his mind. “Kara, you have to believe you’re the love of my life. Please.” His eyes pleaded along with his voice.

How could she believe him? He was married. And he only told lies.

She fought the tears in her eyes. “I don’t.”

“Kara, please.” His eyes had tears in them, too. “I’m not lying. I wouldn’t lie about that. I love you.”

“You don’t get to say that. Don’t even dare. You don’t love me.”

Her tears started falling freely.

“I do! I truly love you. But we can’t be together.”

“Oh, believe me, I noticed.”

“Kara, I had to do it. There was no other way.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I... can’t.” He closed his eyes, and a single tear fell. “I hope one day you can forgive me.”

“Leave.”

“Okay.” Instead of walking the opposite direction, he stepped closer to her her.

“I told you to—“

“You have changed too, Kara. You’re different.”

Oh, that was rich. How could he talk about change?

He continued. “You have been so indifferent, with everything. You barely show emotions to anything except your sister. You have closed yourself off the world. What happened to the optimistic Kara, who always had a bright smile on her face? I never wanted you to be like this, I’m sorry.”

She didn’t know why he asked what happened, when he knew the answer. He was what happened to her.

“If you didn’t want me to change, you should’ve let me die.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I was fighting your mother, you should’ve let me die. None of this would have happened. And I would be a lot happier if I was dead.”

“You don’t mean that. I couldn’t let you die, Kara. You had people depending on you. I depended on you.”

“I have a cousin who just so happens to be the best hero in the world, nobody needs me. And you seemed to do pretty well on your own.”

“I didn’t. It was hell. I lived in agony thinking about how you must have felt when I left. I missed you everyday.”

“But you moved on. And now it’s my turn. Can you please respect that?”

“I do. It’s just that—“

“Let’s just stop playing this back-and-forth game. This discussion isn’t going anywhere. Give me my necklace back.”

“What?”

“You heard me. The necklace. I gave it to you to keep you safe, and you are. Give it back.”

“No.”

“Are you kidding? It’s mine.”

“I can’t give it back to you.”

“I guess it’ll be the hard way.” She stood in front of him and yanked the necklace off his chest.

“Hey! How dare you?” His eyes glowed with anger.

“How dare I? You’re the one who came back here just to make my life hell! I deserve to have my necklace back. And about that,” Kara walked towards the box were she kept his things, and hurled them all at him, “here’s your stuff. You don’t have any reason to come back here again.”

“Kara, stop! I don’t want you to be sad. I don’t want you to suffer. I’ll do everything you tell me. But please, don’t be sad.”

Her chest jumped up and down with anger. “Never come near me if I don’t want you to again. Respect my privacy. I won’t ask nicely next time.”

“As you wish.” He kissed her forehead, and left before she could even react.

 

 

Kara didn’t have any water left in her body to cry anymore. She wept for that man for almost eight months, while he was doing well.

She wished she could go back in time and warn herself about the heartbreak she would suffer if she got together with Mon-El.

Or better, warn herself about what would happen, so she could find a way to defeat the daxamites without sending him away.

She knew she had the power to go back if she wanted to. But she couldn’t let her selfish dreams get in the way of saving the world.

So she had to keep on living with her sadness inside, careful not to let it out.

Maybe Mon-El was right to compare them to Romeo and Juliet. They were star-crossed lovers, who would never end up together.

They weren’t meant to be. And that teared her soul apart.

She made a vow to herself. She would never love someone else again. She would be alone all her life.

Because she had been right before. She couldn’t have it all.


End file.
